The Scarebird
by hana-to-mame
Summary: AU. Sequel to "The Whipping Boy". King James and Kendall have been happily married for a year. And everyone is bugging them to adopt an heir, but they're having some disagreements on the subject. Can their marriage survive? Slash.
1. The Truth

**The Scarebird (A Big Time Rush fanfic)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Kames**

**Summary: AU. Sequel to "The Whipping Boy". King James and Kendall have been happily married for a year. And everyone is bugging them to adopt an heir, but they're having some disagreements on the subject. Can their marriage survive? Slash.**

**A/N: Um... so most of you voted for a sequel! So here it is! I really hope you all like it at least a little bit :D There were also a couple people who said they didn't want a sequel. I would suggest that those people not read this and I'd like to apologize to them for writing it anyway. This story (probably) isn't going to be as long as the other one though.**

**Chapter 1 - The Truth (Posted 8 June 2011)**

"James?" Kendall asked as he walked into the throne room. "These new robes are... purple..."

"Yes, isn't it fantastic!" James shouted and ran over to him, tugging at the robes to admire them. "It's a new dye and it's gorgeous..."

"And expensive..." Kendall observed.

"You don't like it."

"No, I do like it, it's comfortable and it's not too heavy and..."

"And it's tight in all the right places." James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and kissed his neck softly.

Kendall laughed a little before playfully pushing James away. "Really, I like it, but..."

James ignored him and continued to eye him up and down. "Purple really is your color, too. But I think next time I'll commission it a few shades darker to accent your pale skin."

"James." Kendall distracted him with a kiss. "I like the robes. But how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need you to buy me all these expensive things?"

"I know that..." James said a little sadly. "I just can't help it. I love you so much, Kendall. When I see something I think you'll like, I have to buy it."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to know that I'm always thinking about you when I'm out. And I want to see you smile..."

"Oh, James." Kendall sighed. "You don't have to do that. I know how you feel but... you really shouldn't be so frivolous with your money."

"Are you mad?"

"No!" Kendall insisted apologetically, placing a hand on James's face. "I'm not mad, I promise. I just don't want you to think that my happiness comes from you buying me things. I'm happy that you think about it but that's all I need, to know you're always thinking about me, ok?"

"Ok..."

"James..." Kendall leaned in and breathed into James's ear. "You returned last night from a two week journey. But you didn't come to bed at all... and um... I meant to make this sound like I was worried about your sleep but to be honest I'm more worried about your..."

"Kendall!" James felt his face heat up. "Don't say things like that out in the open!"

Kendall laughed cutely and patted James's chest. "You're sheepishness about that subject is so cute. But really, we've been married for over a year now. At this point, whether we talk about it or not, people are going to assume we..."

"But that doesn't mean I want anyone to overhear." James pleaded, the redness in his face not fading. "That's... private. Something I only want to share with you..."

"Ok, I'm not going to complain about that." Kendall hugged him. "I wish you'd be a little less... prudish... about it... but I understand if you feel that talking about it makes it less sacred. I won't do it anymore, alright?"

"Thank you." James smiled.

"But... is something wrong?" Kendall asked seriously.

"Wrong?"

"You've been... kind of distant the last few weeks. I mean, you _didn't_ come to bed last night. I know how you get when you can't sleep. And you know if there's anything bothering you, you know I'll do whatever I can to make you feel better."

"I know. But there's nothing bothering me." James looked deep into Kendall's eyes.

"James, you should know better than to lie to me. I can always tell." Kendall said worriedly. "Is it nightmares again?"

James relented and hung his head. "The whole time I was gone."

"I knew it." Kendall rubbed his back. "The same ones?"

"Of course. Kendall, I know they're stupid..."

"They're not stupid." Kendall disagreed. "Please come to bed? I want to talk about this and then you need to get some sleep."

"But I have work to do..."

"You can't work, James, you're tired. Please? Don't make me worry about you any more than I already am..."

James looked up at his husband and saw genuine concern on his face. He hated making Kendall worry, but it made him happy to know that he cared about him so much. "I don't know..."

"Come on. We'll even skip your lesson tomorrow so you can make up any work you were supposed to do today. Please?"

"But I like my lessons with you..."

"James." Kendall said sternly.

"Ok." James said with a small smile.

Relieved, Kendall grabbed James's hands and pulled him toward their bedroom. He sat James down on their bed and began to untie and unwrap his robes. He put his sleeping robe on over his head and then dressed himself as well before sitting next to him and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"About those nightmares..." Kendall prompted once they were laying next to each other all tucked up under the covers.

"They're always exactly the same. In one I'm back at the day you showed up to fight that other swordsman. And when you run up to me, flashing your sword... I can still feel it, that moment when I realized it was you... and I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to float away. But then you take your mask off and it isn't you anymore, it's someone else and they take their sword and aim it right at me and..." James cut himself off and snuggled closer to Kendall.

Kendall held him tight and rubbed his head comfortingly. "And the other one?"

"In the other one... we're married... I can tell because we have our rings on. But one day I come inside the castle from somewhere I don't know and everyone is saying you ran away again..."

Kendall sighed and just held his husband as he calmed down. "James... I'm so sorry this keeps happening."

"It's not your fault. It doesn't happen when I'm sleeping with you."

"You still worry about it." Kendall guessed. "Even after all this time, you're still afraid I'm going to leave you."

"I'm sorry, I just can't control it. I know you love me and you don't want to leave again but... you were gone for so long, Kendall. I can't deny that there's a part of me that thinks that this can only last so long until you decide you're not happy again."

"Don't be sorry, James. I'm not upset with you, ok?" Kendall hushed him. "Why would I be upset about you being concerned for my happiness? James, I love you. And having you worry about me feels... kind of good. I know you really care about me. But I just wish it didn't hurt you so much."

"Kendall I just keep thinking that there's nothing I can do to make you happy. When you were Pienn Régis you had your shoppe and you had fame and you did it all on your own. Here you're just all cooped up..."

"Oh, come on now." Kendall said. "For one thing, I still am Pienn Régis, we told everyone at our engagement announcement. And I am still famous. I'm married to the King, after all. But I don't need all of that to be happy. That made me happy when I thought I couldn't have you. But now I have you, so what do I need with fame an overrated alias?"

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it." Kendall hugged him closer. "I love you. And loving you and being loved by you makes me as happy as I could possibly be."

"You're just saying that because it's cute." James pouted.

"I am not. It's the truth. You've said similar things to me. Were you just saying it to be cute?"

"Of course not." James huffed at the preposterous idea.

"Exactly. I wouldn't just say that to shut you up. I mean it. And I'm not upset with you about anything. I just wish there was more I could do for you."

"You don't have to worry about it, Kendall." James said.

"Yes I do. I worry about you all the time. You have nightmares. You go out on these journeys all alone..."

"I'm not alone. I have my guards with me. Guards that _you_ trained. I'm perfectly safe with them." James insisted.

"I know you are. But that doesn't ease my worrying. You should understand that."

James sighed against Kendall. "I suppose I do."

"I just wish I could..." Kendall gasped a little as an idea occurred to him. "I could go with you."

"With me?"

"Yeah. When you journey out to see your people or visit other nobles. I could go with you, couldn't I?"

James shook his head. "No."

"No?" Kendall frowned. "But... then you wouldn't have nightmares because I'd be there to sleep with you. And we wouldn't have to be worried about each other..."

"I'd still be worried about you." James interrupted him.

"You would?"

"Of course! Kendall you're my husband. Anyone who would be after me would come after you as well."

"But..." Kendall protested. "But your mother always used to travel with your father. She still does!"

"We're not having this discussion." James rolled over onto his side and faced away from Kendall.

"Yes we are!" Kendall jumped on top of him and laid him flat on his back. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Leave it alone, Kendall."

"No. I won't leave it alone. I want to come with you. I'm the best swordsman in the _world_. I can protect us from anything better than your entire guard! In fact it would probably be _safer_ for me to go with you."

"I know that..."

"Then what's the problem?"

James mumbled something. It was almost cute enough to make Kendall laugh, but he was insistent.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to run! Ok? While you're here in the castle, I can at least try to keep you here and I can feel a little better knowing you're here, waiting for me. But if you're out there with me... we're out in the open. With no one to stop you if you would decide to run away or... if you would just see someone... more appealing... like a woman..."

"A woman...?" Kendall was incredulous. "James I would never leave you for someone else... So that's what this is about? All this time... it wasn't just that you were afraid I'd run away, you were afraid I'd find someone else I love more than I love you?"

James nodded shyly.

"James." Kendall bent down and kissed him so hard he pushed him back into the bed. "I'm hurt. You really think so little of me?"

"What?" James asked sadly.

"You really think I would desert you for someone else? You think I'm not being completely honest when I tell you that you have complete control over my heart?" He licked James's neck, making him shiver.

"No. That's not... what I meant..." James was struggling to form coherent thoughts as Kendal kissed him all over.

"Oh? Then please, do explain."

"Kendall... it's just that... you're a man. And men... like women. So I can't help but worry... that you're going to realize... that this isn't really what you want."

"James. My dear, sweet husband." Kendall flicked his tongue over James's ear, reveling in the tiny moan that escaped his mouth. "Have you forgotten that you are also a man?"

"Wha..."

"James, if you think that I would lust after women, would it not be fair that I would fear the same thing from you?"

"I don't... want anyone else... Kendall." James sighed.

"Exactly. I know that. So why can't you seem to understand that I belong to you?"

"People aren't... property." James said, remembering one of Kendall's lessons.

"Ah, but that changes with marriage. I'm _yours_. And you're just as much mine. I'd never let anyone take you away from me. And I'd never give you up. Ever. You hear me?"

"Uh huh." James grunted as Kendall slid against him.

"So... no more thinking I'll leave you for a woman?" Kendall asked against James's chest, making James's flesh vibrate.

"Mmm. No more."

"Good." Kendall kissed his jaw. "And no more journeying without me?"

"I promise." James wrapped his arms around Kendall and forced his weight on top of him.

"Oomf!" Kendall was winded for a moment. "I thought you were tired." he said playfully.

James breathed against Kendall. "I need you more than I need sleep."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

**A/N: Well. Hmm... I don't like this very much... but I do have a pretty interesting story line in mind. So if you managed to read that without barfing/falling asleep, I think you'll like what I've got in store for you! Reviews are much appreciated :D**


	2. Discussion

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your reviews! I don't think this story will be as popular as the original, but that's how it usually goes with sequels. But for those of you who enjoy it, I promise to do the best I can to write you a good story :D**

**Chapter 2 - Discussion (Posted 15 June 2011)**

"I don't know, Kendall." Jo said as she talked with her old friend over tea. "I just think it's odd that he never wanted you to go with him."

"Odd how?" Kendall asked. "I don't think it's odd. He told me it was because he was afraid he wasn't adequate and that I would find someone more appealing..."

"I think he was saying that so you wouldn't expect the same thing from him."

"I... I do worry about it. Not that I think he would ever be unfaithful, I know he would never stray from me, but... I think we all fear that the one we love may not love us back. At least a little, anyway, it's in our nature." Kendall told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Jo pressed. "He goes out on those journeys all alone for days or even weeks at a time. How can you be positive that he hasn't..."

"Because I trust him!" Kendall slammed the table. "I trust him no matter what, Jo. He's my husband and I love him and I know he would never do anything like that. Not just because it would hurt me, but because he wouldn't _want_ to. James _loves_ me. He _waited_ for me all those years..."

"What if he lied to you about that?" Jo wouldn't let up. "He could have told you that so you'd blindly trust him."

"He didn't lie to me. Even though he thought I'd never come back, he still chose to remain... abstinent... because he wanted to make sure that if I did come back he could completely give himself to me."

"And you believe him?"

"Of course I believe him! How can I not when I myself decided that I would wait until I made my way back to his castle? I knew there was a chance that... that he'd been with someone else. Or that he wouldn't even want me. At first I thought I couldn't do it because it had to mean something, but then I realized that it would only be special with him and I didn't want to lose it to anyone _but_ him and..."

Jo raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving glare. "Are you telling me that had he not chosen to be with you, you would have remained celibate for the rest of your life?"

Kendall sighed. "That was my plan, yes."

"You really love him that much?"

"I do."

"He's very lucky."

"I consider myself extremely lucky as well, you know." Kendall told her. "James is the one person in this world who understood me enough to know what was best for me. And I'll never forget that for as long as I live." He leaned in closer to her and put on a serious face. "And I swear if you _ever_ insult my amazing husband again I _will_ have you banished from the kingdom."

Jo's eyes widened, appalled. "You wouldn't do that!"

"Oh, would you like to test that theory?" Kendall cocked his head. "You may be my friend but _nobody_ is allowed to say anything bad about James. I know people say things behind his back, but when I catch wind of it, I don't just forget about it and move on."

"You can't just... throw me out without some kind of..."

Kendall just stared at her as she stuttered in searching for the words. He stood and pointed at her. "I can. And I will."

He walked away from her, leaving her to wonder just how strong of an individual Kendall really was. As he exited the kitchen, he rounded the corner and saw James leaning idly against the wall.

Kendall halted and cocked his head slightly to the side. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since I came to ask you a question but happened to overhear one of my 'loyal' servants suggesting that I'm a philandering..." James's face began to turn red with anger at the thought until Kendall put his arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"James," Kendall said so quietly it was almost like a whisper, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that. But you know it didn't mean anything to me. I have no reason to doubt you."

"I know." James said sadly. "I heard you... defending me. Thank you."

"Oh, James you are just so adorable." Kendall moved one hand up to cup James's face as he looked into his eyes. "You have such a big heart and... I just wish everyone could see how sweet you really are."

"Most everyone knows that I'm not like I was when I was a kid. I mean, obviously if I was still selfish and spoiled I wouldn't have been able to help all the people I've helped... this whole beautiful kingdom would have crumbled at my feet had my parents not had the foresight to find someone who could make me better. But there are some who still think I'm a brat and that somehow all of this is for my own gain. I mean, I do get to feel happy after I help someone, but isn't that enough?"

"Of course it's enough, James." Kendall furrowed his brows in confusion. He'd never heard James have this amount of concern for what others thought of him. "James, nothing we do can be completely selfless. I _know_ that you're doing the best you can for every single one of your subjects and I _know_ you're doing it because it's right, not because you get anything out of it. And of course you feel happy knowing you've helped someone; you're a great person and that's just part of who you are. But that's the only reward you get, it's the only one you even ask for. I know it and everyone else knows it. Some of them are just too stubborn to believe that you've changed. But their opinions don't matter. What matters is that you're taking care of the people in this kingdom because you love them and you want everyone to be as happy and safe and healthy as possible. Just remember that, ok? Just remember everything you've done."

"How do you always know the right thing to say to me?"

"Because I'm the only one you let see you for who you really were when you were a child. I know you inside and out."

James hugged Kendall closer. "I know." James dropped his hands to Kendall's waist and looked at him. "You know, sometimes I wonder if... if we knew."

"If we knew what?" Kendall asked.

"If we could see, even back then, that this was how we were going to end up. I mean...maybe we just know that we were meant to be together and that's why we were able to open up to each other so quickly and why we were able to help each other so much. We became so close, Kendall. And I can still remember... the day you ran away. I was so sad. The entire day I just kept thinking about it and trying so hard not to cry but I knew that if I kept you here that you would be unhappy and I didn't want to be the cause of your unhappiness. I knew, even then, that I would have done anything you asked me too."

Kendall chuckled lightly. "You think we were in love at eight years old?"

"You don't?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you've thought about it too." James said happily.

"Of course I have. Quite a bit, actually."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"That we were in love even before you chose me that day."

James blinked. "How is that possible? We'd barely even met before then..."

"Ah, I see time has affected your memory. But not mine. When my family finally came to the castle, I was about a year old. Your mother became friends with my mother, and we would be put together to play."

"You don't actually remember that." James didn't believe him.

"No," Kendall admitted, "but my mother does. I asked her about it. When she would spend time with your mother, they would have us with them."

"What about your brothers?"

"My brothers were watched by a nurse."

"Why weren't you..." James started to ask, but then realized. "Because you didn't have a father."

"Yeah." Kendall said a little sadly. "No one would touch me. So I had to stay with my mother. And your mother apparently knew the truth and felt sorry for me and my mother. She also felt bad that, since you were the prince, you didn't get to socialize that much. So they'd bring us along to their meetings so both of us could have some company."

"Wow."

"Yep." Kendall said.

"What happened after that?"

"Well, you got old enough to understand what a prince actually was and refused to play with any children other than royals. And your parents tried to tell you that you were being a brat but then they got called out on their extended business trip."

"And then we didn't meet again until they returned when we were eight."

"Well we saw each other, but I doubt you knew who I was."

"I'm sorry." James said lowly.

"Don't be sorry, James. All that matters is that we fixed each other and we're together now."

"I don't recall doing much for you." James pondered.

"But you did." Kendall insisted. "You let me open up to you. You became my best friend. You helped me with my shyness. You told me I wasn't worthless just because I didn't have a father. And you helped me escape. Without you, I would still be scared, timid, useless little Kendall."

"You're not chalking this all up to fate, are you?" James asked with a smirk. "I remember you once saying that you 'don't care much for fate'."

"Well, you can't deny that some outside force has been pulling us together all our lives."

"True." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around to find James's mother walking up. "But whatever it was, I thank it every day."

"Mother." James greeted her happily.

"Ma'am." Kendall nodded.

"James, when did you return?"

"Midday, yesterday."

"And you didn't inform either myself or your father?"

James sighed a little. "I'm sorry. I got... sidetracked."

"You know..." she said a little quietly. "We've all been wondering when you would begin looking into adopting a child..."

"Oh, Mother, again? Really? I just got back and you're already back on that? Can't anyone understand that we'll discuss it when we're ready?"

"Um... James?" Kendall said slightly apologetically. "I've been thinking about it too... I'd really like to start the process..."

"Why is everyone freaking out about this?" James said a littler louder than necessary.

Kendall looked a little shocked. "James, no one is 'freaking out' about anything. It seems like you're the only one at all bothered by the subject..."

James backed away from Kendall a little and shook his head. "I think... everyone just needs to leave me alone for a while. I can't deal with this right now..." And he turned and walked away, leaving his stunned husband and appalled mother standing with their eyes wide and their jaws on the floor.

**A/N: Grrrrr... this is me growling at myself, not any of you lol. I promise, promise, PROMISE that this is actually going to have a story... I just needed a way to set it up and I couldn't think of anything good. Obviously. But the next chapter actually has some drama and large events, so if you can just bear with me until next week. I really think it'll be worth it. Maybe...**


	3. Fight

**A/N: I'm posting this to make up for missing last Wednesday. I had food poisoning. Chapter 4 will be up at the regular time this week :D**

**Chapter 3 - Fight (Posted 27 June 2011)**

"When did he become so touchy?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure." the former Queen answered. "But I might have a guess."

"Tell me."

"I can't. James will have to tell you himself."

"What?" Kendall was saddened and surprised by her answer. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to breach his privacy by sharing it with you. When he's ready to talk to you, he will, Kendall. If there's anyone that can get James to talk about his feelings, it's you."

"Yeah..."

"Just give him some time. You know how far you can push him, dear. I'm sure he'll explain everything to you soon. Just... don't be so eager to dismiss what he might say."

"Um... okay."

James's mother smiled sweetly and walked away. Kendall shook his head. Sometimes his husband's mother confused him.

Kendall walked in the direction James had just moments ago. He needed to talk to him, and he wasn't going to stop until he got some answers.

X

"James?" Kendall peeked into their bedroom.

"I've got a lot of work to do today since you kept me from it after I returned."

"Don't give me that, James. I want to know why you yelled at me and your mother."

"I didn't yell." James answered lowly.

"James, what's wrong? You... I thought we made a breakthrough yesterday but... now you're just acting suspicious. You need to tell me what's bothering you right now or... or I won't know what to think." Kendall pleaded, with a confused frown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James looked up at him with an offended glare.

"Well I don't know! Every time we talk about adopting kids, you just... you get all moody and you shut me out and I don't know what to do! I hate it when you act like this."

"Well you always just insist on pushing it and pushing it and I keep telling you that _I'm not ready_!"

"Well maybe I would be more willing to _listen_ if you would just _talk_ to me!"

"Well you...! Wait... are we... are we fighting?" James asked with a sad glimmer in his eyes.

"What?" Kendall asked, realizing that that was exactly what they were doing. "I... guess we are."

"But... we don't fight. We've never fought."

"Wow." Kendall walked over and sat lethargically beside James. "Our first fight."

"I don't want us to fight..." James sighed.

"Me either." Kendall huffed and looked at James. "But I can't let this go, James. We tell each other everything. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Kendall... will there be more fighting?"

"I... I don't know. I mean... there probably will be. All couples fight."

"I don't like fighting with you."

"Well... neither do I but it won't be... it won't be bad. We can work out any arguments we have in the future. But we have to get through this one first."

"Ok..."

"But James we're not going to be able to settle this until you tell me why you don't want to talk about this."

"I'm not ready to talk about it." James whispered.

"But... cut me some slack here, James. If you're worried that I'll... dislike whatever it is you have to say, you don't need to worry about it at all because I love you and I... oh you've heard this speech already, just tell me why you're not ready for this! I'm ready, James. In fact, I'm not just ready, I'm _excited_ for this. I can't wait to start raising children with you."

"I'm sorry, Kendall... but I'm just not ready to discuss it."

"We've been married for over a year and you've refused to talk about it. So when _are_ you going to be ready?"

"I don't know."

"I'm disappointed in you, James."

"Disa-"

"Just stop, James. I thought this fight was going to end but you're not letting me help so when you are, come find me." Kendall stood and began to walk to the door when he was pulled back by James.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I know." Kendall bent down and kissed James lightly. "But I still want to talk. So take your time, ok? I just really want to work this out. I'm not... I want kids, James. But I want to hear everything you have to say first. And I promise we won't do anything until you're sure about it."

"Thanks." James gave a relieved but confused sigh.

"I'm gonna go visit my mom. I'll be back later."

"Wait." James said as Kendall walked away. "Um... about my lesson..."

"I told you we didn't have to have it today if you had too much work."

"Well I'd like to have it anyway." James said hopefully.

"Ok. Get your sparring robes on when it's time and come get me." Kendall smiled softly as he left the room.


	4. Clang Clang Clang

**A/N: It's midnight here :( I really tried to update it before midnight, but I fell asleep for a little and then I had a headache. But it's here now, so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 - Clang Clang Clang (Posted 30 June 2011)**

James sat in silence for a few minutes after Kendall left their room. It wasn't that he wanted to keep secrets from his husband. He was just afraid to tell him the truth. _That's the same thing_, he told himself, but shook his head and laid back on the bed.

He did want to tell Kendall all the thoughts and fears running through his head. But what would he think of him afterwords? Would he think he's too needy? Would he question his manliness? Would he think he was stupid? Would he be embarrassed by him? Would he hate him?

All the things he was afraid of could be summed up in one word. Loss. Every single fear he'd ever felt could be lumped into a pile and traced back to the main fear: losing Kendall. Every one of his worries and doubts had to do with Kendall. Was he good enough for him? Did he really deserve him? Did he make him happy? Would he continue to make him happy? Could he give him everything he needed or wanted? Even after more than a year of marriage, he was unsure of the answers to these questions that forever rolled around in his head.

Deciding he had to talk to Kendall, he stood and put his sparring robes on before heading over to the servant quarters. He knocked on the door and Katie answered it, her two small children in tow. "Hello, James!" she greeted him sweetly.

"Is Kendall here?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Yep, he's in the back talking to my Dad. I'll go get him." Katie left the room and returned a moment later with her brother. "Here he is!"

Kendall smiled a little. "You ready for your lesson?"

"Yes." James nodded.

"Alright. Katie, tell your father I'll be back later, ok?"

Katie nodded.

"Come on." Kendall said cautiously as he put an arm around James's back and led him to the indoor arena. "I see you've got your heavy sword today. You think you're ready for that?" Kendall smirked. Up until that point, James had been using the practice sword Kendall sent him before his return to the castle. Kendall had only recently crafted a heavier sword that was more suitable for battle.

"Well you gave it to me. Doesn't that mean you think I'm ready?" James asked as he drew the sword out.

"Yes, but it's really up to you. If you're not confident about it, it can really affect your fighting."

"I can handle it."

"If you're sure." Kendall drew his sword and held it out, slightly tilted upwards.

James just mirrored Kendall's cocky smirk and held his sword out as well. He charged Kendall, trying to catch him off guard, but Kendall was ready and blocked it.

Clang!

"I really think it's too heavy for you, James." Kendall wasn't being mean, he just wanted James to learn how to handle the sword before he tried different types of weapons.

"No, I can handle it." James insisted, the sweat already beading on his brow.

Kendall swished his sword and spun around, thrusting it just past James's ear. "James, criminals aren't going to go easy on you!"

"I know!" James responded by jabbing at Kendall's chest, only to have him roll away and sneak up behind him, pressing his sword into his back.

"James, I've managed to slip out of your line of sight in less than a minute. If this were a real fight, you'd be dead."

"Well it's not real and we're not done yet." James jumped around and hit his sword against Kendall's surprising him a little.

Clang!

"You don't take this seriously." Kendall was frustrated. He wanted James to be able to protect himself in the event that Kendall wasn't around.

"Yes I do." James insisted.

"No, you don't." Kendall whipped his arm around and hit James in the stomach with the blunt end of his sword, knocking the wind out of him. Then he backed him up against the wall and held the edge of the blade up to his throat. "You have too much fun when you're fighting me. And it's because I go easy on you because I don't want to hurt you. You have to pay attention and try to guess what your opponent is going to do next. That, _and_ you have to think ahead but you can't let them see what you're thinking. You're too easy to read, I could see exactly how this was going to pan out as soon as you drew your sword."

"But Kendall, you're the best." James ducked underneath Kendall and danced around him. "Of course I'm not going to be able to beat you! Plus, no one I fight is going to come close to your skill so I don't _need_ to be able to beat you." He brought his sword over Kendall's head, with the intention of striking down and knocking his arm away.

With one fell swoop, Kendall brought his sword through the air, hitting James's sword right in the sweet spot.

Clang!

James's sword flew across the room, landing with a loud metallic chime, causing James's eyes to go wide. Before he knew it, he was being pushed back, his butt smacking against the ground. Then Kendall was standing over him, pointing his sword straight down at James's chest.

Kendall sighed quietly and sheathed his sword before extending his hand and helping James up. Once James was standing, he began brushing himself off. But his arms were soon squished to his sides as he was enveloped in a tight hug. "Kendall..."

"You're not ready for the heavy sword." Kendall whispered.

"I fought pretty well considering we were in the middle of an argument."

"James I love you."

"I love you too..."

"But you're a horrible swordsman." Kendall laughed. He felt a little bad, he wasn't aiming to hurt his husband's feelings.

Much to Kendall's relief, James laughed with him. "I know."

"It's not because you lack talent. It's because you lack focus. You're great at everything you do, James, and you're a fast learner. But I think the reason you're having trouble with this is because I'm too much of a distraction." He breathed in James's ear and ran his hand lower on his back.

James moaned softly. "Mmm, you may be right." He had to giggle when Kendall licked his neck. And he was glad they were alone when Kendall's hand snaked even lower and went up and under his robes. "Kendall..."

"I think you should have a member of your guard teach you."

"But I like having you as my teacher."

"James, I'd feel a lot better knowing that... should you ever be separated from me or your guard, you can protect yourself. If anything ever happened to you..."

"Kendall, I'm the King. What could possibly happen to me? I have a personal guard of over three hundred men and an army of thousands. Plus I have you."

"You're not the only one who worries, James. I worry about you getting hurt every time you're out of my sight. I know I trained your guard and parts of your army, but I still feel like _I'm_ the only person who can protect you. So it'd really put me at ease if you learned how to fight."

"Ok. I promise to try harder..." James sounded a little disappointed in himself.

"James, don't feel bad about it. It's only natural that I wouldn't make a very good teacher for you. We're married, so I'm afraid of hurting you, and you're easily distracted. I think it'd be best if the field trainer taught you."

"But they need him in the field..."

"His second-in-command can take his place for now. You've already got the basic skills, so he'll be able to whip you into shape in no time."

"Ok..."

"And we can still fight, just for fun. To keep your skills sharp, alright?"

"Ok." James sounded appeased.

Kendall hugged James even closer.

"Um... Kendall?"

"Mm?" he hummed against him.

"There's something... we need to talk about..."

"Oh... ok." Kendall understood immediately and led James over to a cushioned bench along the wall. They sat slightly facing each other and Kendall held James's hands in his lap.

"Kendall, you're the most amazing person I've ever met. And I love you to pieces and I know I need an heir and it'd be an amazing adventure to raise children with you, but... I don't know if I can hack it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I don't think I'm ready to be a father. I'm not sure... if I really have any business raising kids."

"James..."

"Wait, I'm not done. I know... I know you changed me. And I know I've come a long way since we first met, but I'm really... scared. I don't know... if I'll be able to take care of... anyone really. I mean I've always had people taking care of me. Even when the servants weren't allowed to help us, you took care of me. And when you were gone, I was still royalty so people still took care of me. And you're an adult, you take care of yourself. I don't know how to raise a child." James was on the verge of tears and could feel his body shaking slightly."

"Oh, James." Kendall said lightly as he squeezed James's hands. "That's really all that's been bothering you?"

"All? Kendall this is a big deal to me!"

"I know." Kendall looked into James's eyes and caressed his cheek. "I'm not trying to discount your fears. But James... every parent thinks that."

"They do?"

"Of course. James... I've been wondering what kind of father I'll be as well."

"You'd be an amazing father." James said blankly, wondering why Kendall would doubt his parenting abilities.

"As would you. We all have doubts about these kinds of things. But if we work together, I'm sure we'll be great parents. We'll have each other, and of course all our friends and family to help us."

"I don't know..."

"James, we can do this."

"Yeah. And... I go away a lot. I'm afraid that they'll resent me for not being here with them. And I promised you you could come with me from now on... so they'll be left here all alone."

"We'll just take them with us then. Let them see the world." Kendall suggested.

"That wouldn't be safe..."

"You doubt my ability to protect our children?"

"No... but Kendall children run all over the place. And anyone trying to hurt us would go after them first."

Kendall chuckled. "James, really. I can stand up to twenty men all by myself. I could take an army if I had to."

"You're not that strong, Kendall."

"I am. You've never seen me use all my strength. There's a reason they call me the best."

"But..."

"And your guard will go with us everywhere."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, James." Kendall patted his head. "You need an heir. And I want kids so bad. A whole bunch of them. Please?"

James looked at Kendall. "I'm not sure... I think it's still too soon..."

"Please?" Kendall wasn't above begging for something he wanted this badly. "For me?"

James nodded sheepishly and kissed Kendall's lips chastely. "Ok. Ok, we can start looking for a child to adopt tomorrow."


	5. The Wooden Sword

**A/N: I'M ON TIME :D**

**Chapter 5 - The Wooden Sword (Posted 6 July 2011)**

"They didn't have to come to _us_." Kendall said as they stood outside James's office door.

"I know, I penned them a letter telling them we wished to visit, but they insisted." James said, equally as shocked.

"And they brought _all_ the children?"

"Yes, all of them."

"Well... I guess we should go see the caretaker."

"I suppose." James looked a little nervous.

"Come on," Kendall grabbed his hand. "We can do this."

They opened the office door and saw a woman sitting patiently by a large window,

"Madame Edoe?" James said.

The woman turned her head to face them and smiled, bowing her head. "Your Majesty."

"You are the caretaker of the orphanage?"

"I am. As soon as I heard you wished to adopt one of my children, I came straight away. They are all waiting to meet with you individually."

"Individually?" Kendall asked.

"Certainly. As the caretaker, it is my job to find suitable homes for these poor souls. And be you royalty or peasant, you'll have no child of mine if you aren't up to my standards."

James and Kendall stared at her.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." James smiled.

"Good." She smiled in return and they commenced with the meetings. Child after child, melting the hearts of the King and his consort. There were boys and girls of all ages, and the two men were having a difficult time dealing with the fact that they could only choose one of them.

"That was the last one?" Kendall asked after the final child was led out of the room.

"It was." Madame Edoe said. "I believe they're all being kept in a room somewhere if you'd like to see them all again."

"Um..." James began to panic.

"Madame," Kendall said, sensing his husband's discomfort, "could you give us a few moments alone, please?"

"Certainly." She got up and saw herself out of the room.

"James?" Kendall asked, concerned.

"Kendall, I really can't do this." James looked away.

"Not this again. James this is an important step for us. We're finding your heir to the throne. But more importantly... we're starting our own little family. I'm scared too, but I'm also excited."

"So am I..." James said softly. "But... last week when I said we could start interviewing... I didn't think we would have to make a decision this soon."

"I know..." Kendall tried to comfort his husband by stroking his hair.

"And besides... all those children are amazing. They all have great potential and they all deserve a family... but I really think we can only handle one for now."

"That's true." Kendall nodded. "I can't argue with that. We can only adopt one. But how are we supposed to choose?"

"I don't know."

"I thought the little boy with the book was really endearing. He was smart and sweet and personable..."

"But the little girl with the cloth doll seemed like a real leader." James offered.

"Maybe we should go see them all together... I hate to pick one out of all of them but... we can't adopt them all."

"I wish we could though." James gave a little laugh.

Kendall smiled. "Let's go see them. Maybe we don't have to make a decision today. We could let them stay in the castle while we talk about it."

"I guess you're right. Let's go."

James and Kendall walked out of the room and were led to another by one of James's personal guard.

When they walked into the large entertainment room, they looked at all the children happily running around and playing.

"Wow." James said, unable to look away.

"Yeah. They're all just so adorable..."

"Did we interview with that one?" James suddenly asked, pointing to a sandy-haired boy in a far corner.

"He doesn't look familiar..." Kendall thought aloud.

"I think Madame Edoe forgot to let us speak with him."

"Where is the Madame?" Kendall looked around, finally spotting her against the wall. They walked over to her an gave her a confused look. "Who is that little boy over there?"

"Which one?" she looked around.

James pointed. "The one sitting in the corner all by himself."

"Oh, that's Thierry, he's not up for adoption."

"Why not?" James asked.

"He's an... undesirable." she whispered the last word. "The boy is so shy, he never talks with anyone other than the maidens who take care of him."

"Can we go talk to him?" Kendall asked defiantly.

"Oh, you don't want to talk to him." she said simply.

"I think I do." Kendall glared at her.

"And I think you should respect my wishes as his caretaker..."

"Madame," Kendall interrupted, "though I appreciate you bringing all your children to the castle, I do not appreciate your tone. I simply wish to speak with him..."

"You dare to speak back to me? You'd better be careful..." the woman raised her voice.

"Excuse me." James jumped in, shooting daggers with his eyes. "But I don't think you're really in a position to be threatening my husband. Have you forgotten that you're in the presence of your King?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." the woman bent down immediately. "Please forgive me. I simply wished to protect you from the boy. He's quite odd, and I merely didn't think he was suited to become the heir to your throne."

"Really? James asked sarcastically. "One would think that would be up to me."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"So, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself, since I'm feeling generous today. May we speak to the boy?"

"Please, go ahead."

"Thank you." James winked, pulling Kendall as he walked away from her.

"I don't like her." Kendall said, letting James's touch calm him.

"I think she had good intentions, but she lost sight of the purpose of her presence here. That, and she actually dared to make threats against you."

"You're my hero, you know." Kendall swooned for dramatic effect.

"I know, I know."

When they finally reached the little boy, they each sat down on either side of him.

"Hello, young man." Kendall greeted softly.

The boy looked up, wide-eyed and shaking from nervousness. "H-hello."

"Oh, there's no need to be frightened." James said, patting his head. "We just want to talk for a little bit, if that's ok?"

"But... the Madame told me... that I was not to speak to His Majesty, or I'd be punished."

"She did?" Kendall asked. "Well, we'll take care of it, ok? She won't hurt you. I promise."

"What have you got there?" James asked, looking at the toy he held in his hand.

"It's... it's a wooden sword. it was my father's when he was a child. This is all I have left to remember my family."

Kendall smiled. "Your name is Thierry, right?"

"That's right." the boy said sheepishly.

"Tell me, Thierry," Kendall said proudly, "do you like sword fighting?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm not a fighter or anything, but my dad was in the royal army. I wanted to join too... when I became old enough."

"Really?" James asked. "The army is extremely dangerous."

"I know that." Thierry nodded. "But I remember hearing my father talk about his loyalty to the kingdom, and how he was proud to protect it. I want that too. I want to do something for the people. And I know I can't do much, but being in the army would give me a sense of accomplishment, you know? Like I'm actually living, instead of just sitting here, holding onto a wooden sword."

"Thierry, you're a very smart and determined little boy." James observed. "Do you mind telling us what happened to your family?"

The boy shook his head. "They died in a house fire last summer. My mom, my dad, and my older brother, Thackery were all trapped inside while I'd gone out to tend to the chickens we kept."

"I'm sorry." James said, continuing to rub the boy's back. "So why don't you interact with the other children?"

"They don't like me very much." he admitted. "I think they believe me to be mental or something. Every time I say something, they just give me an odd look, as if they're afraid of me."

"You seem perfectly normal to me." Kendall said.

"They think I started the fire." he said suddenly.

"Why would they accuse you of something so horrible?" Kendall asked sympathetically.

"I don't know. But I heard the Madame talking to a family once, and she told them that I lit my own house on fire. And if I heard her, the others must have as well. They never say anything about it, but I know it's true. And there's nothing I can do to change it, so why bother?"

Kendall and James looked at each other.

"Thierry," James said, "it's been a pleasure getting to know you."

"Likewise, Your Majesty." he bowed his head. "And you too, sir." he said to Kendall.

The men smiled and stood, walking away from all the children. "Madame," James said once they'd reached her again, "my husband and I will just need a few more minutes. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." she said stiffly.

James led Kendall out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind them. And then he embraced Kendall in a close hug. "I think we've found our child."

"You saw it too?" Kendall asked, returning the hug.

"He's... a little older than I wanted." James admitted. "But... but he's so perfect."

"He's just like you. He wants to serve the country, I think King fits that description, don't you?"

"Absolutely. But he's not just like me. I see you in him too. I mean, the shyness, the willingness to just accept things as they are... he needs us. The other kids are great, but I think they'll be adopted in no time. No one seems to want to give Thierry a chance. I think we should."

"I agree." Kendall said happily.

"I can't believe this." James said. "We're actually doing it. We're going to be parents!"

"Oh, James." Kendall lurched forward and kissed James hurriedly. "This is amazing. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to talk to the Madame." James pulled him back into the room and looked Madame Edoe right in the eye, giving her a cocky smirk. "We've made our decision."

"Wonderful." she smiled half-heartedly.

"We'd like to adopt Thierry." Kendall told her.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," the Madame said to James, "Thierry is... unstable. He..."

"We heard his side of the story." James said, shutting her up immediately. "And I find it difficult to believe that you can be so cruel to such a precious little boy. We're taking him as my heir and that's final. Oh, and be advised that I'm going to have someone look into your orphanage. Just to make sure these kids really are being taken care of."

Her face became red with anger as they walked away.

"Thierry." James smiled down at him. "Could you stand up, please?"

"Sure, Your Majesty." the boy stood immediately.

James crouched down and placed his hands on Thierry's shoulders. "You like sword fighting, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Well, my husband happens to be the best swordsman in the world."

"I know, Your Majesty."

"And you wish to participate in the army?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Being the King, I am in charge of our country's armed forces."

"I am aware of that, Your Majesty."

"I need an heir to my throne, Thierry. So would you mind if my husband and I adopted you?"

Thierry smiled broadly. "Do you mean it, Your Majesty?"

"I sure do. On one condition."

"Anything, Your Majesty."

"Could you call me 'Dad' instead of 'Your Majesty'?"


	6. Introducing The Heir

**A/N: On time yet again. Isn't it wonderful? I'll find out who my roommate is this semester in two days. I'm so excited. I just hope she likes Big Time Rush... Oh, and some of you have asked about their new son's name. It's a bit of a long explanation, so there's another author's note at the end of this chapter if you'd like some info on meaning and how to pronounce it :)**

**Chapter 6 - Introducing The Heir (Posted 13 July 2011)**

"No." Thierry shook his head.

James blinked, feeling a little disappointed. "No?"

"Isn't 'Dad' a little disrespectful? You are the King, so shouldn't I call you 'Father'?"

James sighed in relief. "For a second I thought you meant you didn't want us to adopt you."

"Oh, no, that's not it. I really like you two, and I'm honored that you chose me. I just... I was raised to always show respect, and I..."

"Thierry," James said with a little smile, "if you'd be more comfortable with that, then that will be just fine. I just thought you might not want to call me that because I'm not your actual father."

"I know that. But I think my family wouldn't want me to be like that. I've been hoping to find a new family. Not that anyone could replace them, but I think they'd want me to have a family that I love and that will love me too."

Kendall smiled as he was touched by Thierry's words.

James closed his arms around the boy, hugging him protectively. "We'll do our best to be a wonderful family for you."

"I'm sure you will. I just can't believe I'm being adopted, and by the Royal Family, no less."

"You do realize this means you'll inherit my throne one day, right?"

"Are you sure you want me for that?" Thierry asked with sad eyes.

"I am completely sure. It might seem scary, but I promise I'll teach you everything you need to know, plus we can call tutors to the castle if there's anything in particular you'd like to study." James glanced at Kendall. "And if you'd like to take up swordfighting, I think we can find you a trainer around here somewhere."

Thierry looked over at Kendall. "You would really teach me to fight?"

"Absolutely." Kendall was beaming at Thierry's interest in swordfighting. "I'd be happy to teach you if you'd like to learn."

"I really want to!" Thierry said excitedly. "But... what should I call you?"

"Me?" Kendall asked. "I just assumed you'd call me by my name."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know... it just seemed like what you would do. I figured you would call James 'Father', so there really isn't anything you could call me..."

"But you're my father now too. You're both adopting me, so he's not any more of a parent than you are."

"Well..." Kendall was a little surprised. It just seemed natural to him that James would be the father, since he was the King.

Suddenly Thierry made a face like he had an idea. "Parlez-vous français, non?"

Kendall's mouth fell open a little. "Oui!" He practically jumped out of excitement.

"I thought you might, since you used to use a French name. Je ne pourrais vous appeler Père. Ou peut-être Papa."

"Papa." Kendall decided.

James laughed a little as he watched them interact. "Now that that's settled, we should leave this room so the Madame can gather the children and take them back to the orphanage. And we need to introduce you to the rest of your new family."

"I'd like that." Thierry smiled.

"Come on then." Kendall patted Thierry's back as he led them out of the room. "This castle is your home now. So we're going to give you a tour."

X

"Mother?" James whispered as he knocked on his parent's bedroom door. "Father? Are you in there?"

"James, Darling!" His mother said happily. "Please come in."

James pushed the door open and walked in to see his mother sitting at her vanity and his father gazing out the window.

"Good evening Mother, Father." James bowed his head slightly.

His mother smiled tentatively at him. "You rarely visit us in our private quarters. Is something wrong?"

"No," James insisted loudly, "nothing is wrong at all. In fact... I came here to give you some rather exciting news."

"News?" the former King asked.

"Yes." James smiled widely. "You know that Kendall and I recently decided to start looking into taking in a child to raise as the heir, and that I sent letters to a few orphanages."

"Yes, we know. You told us last week that you were finally ready." his mother said sweetly.

"Well... one of the Caretakers I wrote decided to travel _here_ to the castle."

"Oh, wonderful!" his father announced. "When will they be arriving?"

"You see... that's the thing. They got here this morning. And they left but a few hours ago."

James's mother looked a little hurt. "Why didn't you tell us they were coming today?"

"I wanted to surprise you." James said before turning back to the door. "Ok, you can come in now."

"It's ok," Kendall's comforting voice could be heard from outside the door, "there's not need to be shy. They're going to love you."

"Don't tell me..." the former Queen stood with a knowing look on her face.

Kendall walked in with his new son clinging shyly to his leg. "I'd like to introduce you to your new grandson, Thierry. Thierry, these are James's parents, Her Majesty the former Queen, Brooke, and His Majesty the former King, Cecilio."

"Pleased to meet you, Your Majesties." Thierry bowed.

"He's... he's so _precious_!" the woman cooed.

"My dear boy, there is no need to bow so low." Cecilio said proudly. "You may be in the presence of royalty, but first and foremost you are in the presence of family." he patted his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Oh, my word! You are so adorable." James's mother continued to squeal as she fell to her knees and hugged him. "How ever did you find such a lovely child?"

"By accident." James said.

His parents cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

Kendall took it upon himself to explain. "The caretaker didn't want us to interview him, but we wanted to give everyone an equal chance. I'm so glad we... persuaded her to let us meet him."

"Didn't want you to see him?" Brook asked as she looked over him again. "But he's a perfect little angel."

"She had another opinion." James said, a hint of anger lacing his voice. "But that doesn't matter anymore. He's ours now." he gave Thierry an encouraging smile.

"Well," Brooke said to the boy, "you are going to fit right in here. Everyone will make you feel welcome and you'll make so many friends. We're so glad to have you as part of our family, Thierry. Please don't be afraid to ask us for anything you might need, alright?"

"Thank you very much..." Thierry said.

"Grandfather." Cecilio answered Thierry's unspoken question. "You can call us Grandfather and Grandmother."

Thierry smiled in relief.

"May we take him to market tomorrow?" Brooke asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"We'll see." James said. "I'd like it if the whole family went. I want him to be around all of us as much as possible."

"Have Kendall's family seen him yet?" Cecilio inquired.

"No. We were closer to your room as we took him on the tour. We're going there next. Hopefully he can meet some of the other children his age that live there." Kendall said.

"Well then we won't keep you." she stood. "Welcome to the family, Thierry."

X

"Katie!" Kendall said as he bumped into his sister. "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to do some laundry. Who knew two tiny children could produce so much poop?"

Kendall laughed. "They're sleeping, I suppose?" He didn't often have the chance to talk with the busy mother of two.

She nodded fervently. "Yes, finally! Jett and I took turns rocking them for hours and they finally fell asleep. It's maddening, but worth it."

"I'm sure it is." Kendall smiled sheepishly.

"Kendall?" Katie said, sending he had a secret. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes." He could barely contain his excitement. "But I want to tell everyone together. Where's Mom? And our brothers? And has your father returned from his training yet? I want them all to hear!"

"Mom and Dad are inside, and I'm sure Logan and Carlos are at home by now. Can't you just give me a little hint?" she jumped a little.

"No, no hint." Kendall started to walk away. "You go in and tell our parents that I'm on my way. I'm going to get Logan and Carlos."

Katie went inside and prepped her parents for when Kendall returned. Once they were all assembled, he stood before them with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay, so I have some big news for all of you."

"Oh, just tell us already!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, we can't stand it!" Logan agreed.

"The surprise is waiting around the corner, so just wait here." Kendall walked out of the room and returned a minute later with James and Thierry in tow.

Everyone was speechless.

"Who might this be?" Logan asked, already guessing the answer.

"Everyone," James announced, "this is Thierry. Our son."

The gasps were loud and abundant.

"I'm an aunt!" Katie exclaimed.

"Your son?" Mrs. Knight put her hand on her mouth. "You didn't tell me you were adopting this soon..."

"We didn't know ourselves." Kendall said happily. "We had a plan that was supposed to take weeks but... when we saw him... we just knew we had to adopt him."

"Sweety I'm so proud of you." Challen hugged Kendall and patted James's cheek. "Hello." she said to Thierry.

"Hello, Ma'am."

"Oh, so polite." she said. "I'm Kendall's mother. So that makes you my grandson, doesn't it? I don't think I'll ever get used to that." she laughed. "But you can call me Gramma if you'd like. And that's Fabio, my husband. He's Kendall's stepfather. You can call him Grampa. This is Katie, Kendall's sister, and that's her husband Jett. And these are your uncles, Carlos and Logan. I adopted them when they were really little, but they're just as much my children as Kendall and Katie."

"Congratulations, boys." Fabio announced. "I'm glad to see you finally start your own family."

"Thank you." Kendall said. Though he didn't like Fabio much when he was younger, he did respect the man for always taking care of his family.

"I think you'll enjoy fatherhood very much." Jett said. "And I'm sure you'll be great parents."

"I'm very happy to meet all of you." Thierry said. "You're all so nice and... it's just so hard for me to believe such a wonderful family has taken me in." The boy wiped at the tears that started forming in his eyes. "For a while... I thought I'd never have a family again. Everyone would just assume that it was my fault that I was in that orphanage to begin with, so no one would have me. So you don't know how much it means to me that you've chosen me, out of all the children you could have picked, you wanted_ me_! It feels like a dream. I just don't want to wake up and find that I'm back with the Madame."

X

After everyone said their goodbyes to Thierry, Kendall and James finished up the tour and led him to his own bedroom which was not very far from their own.

"This is your room." James said as they entered. "Everything inside is yours. We'll take you to get new clothes tomorrow as well as other supplies. You know where our room is if you need anything. We'll have to introduce you to everyone else too. The servants have specific jobs around the castle, but if you need something feel free to ask them."

"Thanks." Thierry looked down.

Kendall frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." the boy insisted. "Everything is great. But I meant it when I said this all feels like a dream. I'm so afraid to go to sleep because I'm scared I'll wake up in the morning with the Madame hovering over me and telling me not to bother the other children."

James bent down and lifted his new son up into his arms. "I promise this isn't a dream. You're going to wake up right here tomorrow in a warm bed and in a place full of people who care about you very much."

"I guess I have to take your word for it, don't I?"

James smiled. "Your going to have a very good life here, Thierry. You're sweet and intelligent and you have so much to look forward too."

Thierry nodded. "I'll do my best to make you proud."

**A/N: Ok, so in the predecessor to this story, I used Mrs. Knight's actress's name as the character name, so that's why her name is Challen instead of Jeannifer. ****Thierry is a French form of another name meaning "ruler of the people" (I honestly had no idea when I picked it, I just thought it was a nice name. I must be psychic lol) and it can be pronounced a few different ways. If you know any French then you know that the letter 'i' usually has more of an 'ah' sound, so I'm guessing the traditional pronunciation would be something like 'tah-REE' with almost a long 'a' sound near the end of that syllable but not quite, if that makes any sense. English speakers (as well as many other people who natively speak a language other than French) might pronounce it with the accent on the first syllable and with more of an 'ee' sound like 'Tee-ree', but most will add an extra syllable in the middle to make it sound more like 'Tee-uh-ree'. The third variation is how I pronounce it, though I imagine Kendall and James (along with everyone else in the story) using the second form. I never really gave the kingdom any kind of geographic location, but obviously they would be somewhere in Europe I think; I keep picturing it nestled between where Spain and France are, though, and maybe even extending a little into France so that it comes close to where Italy is. But that's just me, lol. Oh, and Thierry is about eight, the same age as Kendall and James when they met. And I speak a little French, but not I'm not fluent at all and I dont' use it often, so some things may be awkward if you try to translate it, but I think I got it pretty close. I know a small amount of quite a few languages, so I like to use them in my stories sometimes. I hope this note wasn't too confusing to read lol. Please forgive me for being scatter-brained :D**


	7. The Ceremony

**A/N: I'm sorry it's late :( I'm on this new medicine that makes me sleepy so I fell asleep before I could finish it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 - The Ceremony (Posted 21 July 2011) *Final Chapter***

"Christening Ceremony?" Thierry and Kendall asked.

"You don't know about it?" James asked.

"I know it." Kendall said. "But... isn't it performed when the heir is born?"

Thierry nodded. "I don't think I need it, I'm eight."

"Yes, it is _normally_ done to welcome the royal newborn and officially name him as the heir, but in this case it has to be done now. Thierry may be eight, but he is a new member of our family and he is the heir so I think we should have the ceremony."

"I agree." Kendall's mother said.

"It is tradition, after all." James's mother added.

"You two look suspicious." the former King said as he looked at the two women.

James and Kendall took a closer look at their mothers.

"Mom." Kendall said, "you have a look like you know something I don't."

"As do you, Mother." James said.

The two women just chuckled lightly.

James's mother was the first to speak. "You know there are specific outfits that the the heir's parents must wear for the ceremony."

"Yes, I know." James said with a nod.

"And," Kendall's mother spoke up, "those outfits have been handed down for many generations. They've been tailored, of course, altered a bit each time, but they're always more or less the same outfit."

"What's your point?" Kendall asked.

James formed an 'o' with his mouth when he figured it out. "Um... Kendall? I think I know what they're getting at."

James's father followed suit and started to laugh a little bit with the women.

"What? What is going on?" Kendall begged.

"Father," Thierry said to James, "why is everyone laughing?"

James leaned down and whispered into his son's ear. Thierry slapped his hands over his mouth to keep from giggling himself. And even James had to fight back a smile.

"Alright, if no one is going to tell me, I'm leaving." Kendall started to walk away.

"Should we tell him?" Challen asked softly.

"I think it would be funnier if we waited until the day of the ceremony." Brooke answered.

"I think we should tell him." James said, letting a tiny laugh escape. "Kendall, wait." He ran after him and caught up with him within a few strides.

"Are you going to tell me what everyone finds so funny?" Kendall asked him.

"Um... I think it's better if I show you..." James grabbed Kendall's hand and led him toward his parents' bedroom. "The ceremonial outfits are in their closet." he said as they walked in. He opened the closet and pulled out a long, shiny tunic and robe set. "This is what the King wears. And this," he said cautiously as he pulled the next outfit out, "is what you'll have to wear."

Kendall looked on in horror. "I am _not_ wearing that!"

"But you have to, it's tradition."

"James I am not wearing a woman's gown!" Before him was a highly decorated dress that looked fit for a Queen.

"But Kendall..."

"No."

"But it's..."

"No."

"Will you just..."

"No."

"Kendall you listen to me this second!" James said. "This is a major ceremony for the entire kingdom. These are the outfits that we have to wear."

"But I am not a woman! You of all people should know that."

"I know that, Kendall... but this is important to me." James pouted.

Kendall bit his lip and looked at the gown again. "Why can't you wear the dress?"

"Because I'm the King. I have to stand at the front. The Queen traditionally walks in with the heir and presents him to the King."

"But I'm not the Queen, I'm your _male consort_."

"Well, technically," James said, "you have the same standing as a Queen. I mean generally a consort doesn't hold any power, but when I married you I gave you the right to rule beside me and have a say in everything I do, so..."

"Please don't make me wear a dress."

"It's just for an hour. At most." James pleaded.

"But... can you honestly picture _me_ in a dress? Kendall, master swordcrafter, fearless warrior, wearing a _dress_?"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal." James tried to reason. "You wear your sparring robes all the time, which is just a few thin layers of fabric that barely hang past your waist. You wear _tights_ with it, complete with a rope belt with tassels. And you're worried about wearing a gown?"

Kendall stared at him and frowned in defeat. "That's low. My robes are specifically made for me to work and fight in."

"Please?" James asked. "This is a big thing for us. It would mean so much to me if you would just wear the dress and walk Thierry into the throne hall for the ceremony. After that, you just have to stand there and repeat a few things. Please? _Please?_" He set the dress down and hugged Kendall. "I really don't ask that much of you. Just this one thing... this one tradition is something that I've always looked forward to. It never really dawned on me that you would have to wear the dress, but..."

Kendall snaked his arms around James and hugged him tightly. "Okay. I'll wear it. But only because it's so important to you."

"Thanks." James said, hugging him closer.

X

The ceremony took place two days later. Kendall wore the gown and held Thierry's hand as he walked him in. He and James stood together as a priest blessed the young boy and presented him with his own Royal Mark. They both flashed back to the night that James had Marked Kendall, and were thankful that they were able to use a new inking technique to put Thierry's Mark on him with much less pain than the previous method.

Thierry was presented his first crown and a set of robes, and all the guests who attended gave him gifts at the reception.

"James," Kendall said, "some of my friends from the village are here. Would you like to meet them?" He'd changed out of the gown and back into his much more comfortable clothes before making it back to the reception.

"Sure." James said. They walked away from Thierry for a moment, seeing that some of the other guests had his attention.

"James, these are my neighbors from the Orphan Village, Christine and Paulo. They had a small market front at their home, and we often brought each other business." Kendall introduced.

"Nice to meet friends of Kendall's." James said with a handsome smile.

"It's an honor for us to meet our King." the woman bowed humbly with her husband.

"Did you bring Emilie? I'd love for her to meet our son." Kendall asked.

Paulo nodded. "She is around here somewhere."

"Emilie is their daughter." Kendall said to James. "How old is she now?"

"Seven years last month." Christine said fondly.

"Papa!" Thierry suddenly bumped into Kendall. "Papa! Hide me!"

Kendall looked down. "What's the matter?"

"This girl keeps chasing me." the boy moved behind Kendall's legs and hid himself.

Kendall and James laughed.

"Oh, here comes Emilie now." Paulo said as a little girl ran up to them.

The girl smiled at her parents and then turned to Kendall and James. "Thank you for inviting us." Then her eyes fell to the figure behind Kendall. "_There_ you are!" Her face lit up.

"Oh no." Thierry said and ran away.

"Wait! Prince Thierry!" the girl chased after him. "I wasn't finished talking to you!"

The four adults laughed some more.

"It would seem they've already met." Christine said.

"I think she's taken quite a liking to the Prince." Paulo chuckled.

James and Kendall looked at each other and then turned to watch as Thierry and Emilie ran around the hall.

"I guess we'll have to talk to him about suitors soon, won't we?" Kendall asked.

"I suppose." James said and then giggled as the girl caught the boy in an armlock.

"Are you staying long?" Kendall asked his friends.

"I wish we could." Paulo voiced. "But we must get back to the village."

"I understand. But you're always welcome here, so please visit whenever you can."

"I don't think Emilie will give us much of a choice." Christine said. She and her husband bowed again as they walked off to mingle with the other guests.

"It looks like they're becoming friends." James observed as he and Kendall continued to watch the two children.

"That's good. I just home he makes more friends. He's so shy."

"Remind you of anyone?" James asked.

Kendall nodded with a smile. "I grew out of it."

"But you had to run away and live on your own in order to do it." James said sadly.

"I came back."

"Yeah."

"He's not going to run away." Kendall said with a comforting look as he took James's hands. "He had a bad life in that orphanage. But we took him from that place and gave him the home he needed. He loves it here. He loves _us_."

"I know." James said, looking down.

"You still think about it."

"Of course I still think about it. I know you're never going to leave. And I know he's not going to run away either. But that doesn't ease my fears any. I don't think it'll ever really go away."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Everyone has fears like that. I know my mother still worries about me even though I'm an adult. My father still worries about the kingdom even though he knows I'm doing a good job. And you would still worry about me getting hurt even if I would surpass you in fighting ability. That's just way it is. I'll always worry about someone running away, whether it's you or Thierry. He reminds me of you so much."

"I see you in him too, you know." Kendall told. "He is so intelligent. And he has so much potential. It's like he was made to be a ruler one day."

"It's not just that. It's almost like he was made to be our son. It's horrible what happened to his family, and I would never wish that on anyone. But I'm glad we were able to be the ones to save him."

"I know what you mean." Kendall agreed. "Life works in strange ways."

"It does."

"But things usually work out."

"I love you so much."

Kendall smiled. "I know. I love you too."

"And I can't thank you enough for always sticking by me. Even when you ran away, I thought about you a lot. It motivated me, you know? I knew that without you I never would have been able to take the Throne, and of course I was just glad I had the chance to know you."

"You know I feel the same way, don't you? I feel like I don't tell you enough. You gave me the confidence I needed to become what I am. And you helped me run away. I know it hurt you but..."

"I know. It had to be done. And like you said, you came back."

"For you."

James smiled, a tear forming in the corner of his eyes. "I wasn't the only one you came back for."

"Yes you were."

James looked at him. "But... your mother. And your brothers and sister..."

"I was looking forward to seeing them again. But I came back for you. And they know that."

"I feel bad." James said. "Your mother told me that if you came back for anyone, it would be me. But she said it was ok."

"That's because she understood how we felt before we did, I think."

James laughed a little sadly. "Yeah. She's scary with that stuff sometimes."

"But everything is good now." Kendall insisted. "We're together. We've started our own family. The Kingdom is at peace with a brilliant King and an heir to the Throne. My sister is pregnant again."

This made James laugh for real. "Again?"

"Yep. She just told me yesterday."

"Has she told anyone else?"

"Well Jett, of course. But other than that, no."

"She's going to have her hands full." James said.

"Not necessarily." Kendall said, puzzling James.

"What?"

"Well I was talking to her about Thierry the day before yesterday. And she asked if we wanted more kids one day. I told her we were thinking about it. And then yesterday she told me she was pregnant, but that she and Jett don't think they can handle three children."

James put a hand over his mouth. "Does she mean..."

"Of course I offered to give her any help with buying food and anything else they need. But she said it wasn't that they couldn't afford it, just that they were already really busy taking care of the two they already have. So they asked if... if we wanted to adopt their baby."

"Oh my..." James said with an excited smile. He could barely believe it.

"I figured you'd like the idea. So I told them yes." Kendall smirked happily.

"Kendall..." James was unable to bring his jaw off the floor. "We just adopted Thierry a few weeks ago. Can we handle a baby?"

"There's quite a few months until it gets here. I think we can do it."

"Oh my God!" James exclaimed and threw his arms around Kendall. "We're going to have a baby!"

"I thought you'd react this way."

"They're really okay with that? Giving their baby away?"

"They said they were thinking about giving it up. But if we wanted it, that they'd really like for us to have it. They know they can trust us to take good care of it, and of course they'll still be a huge part of the child's life, so it works out for everyone."

"Wow." James said. "Sometimes I just can't believe how amazing my life is."

"I think someone needs us to hide him again." Kendall said suddenly as Thierry came barreling toward them. He hid behind them and pulled them together so he was better hidden just as Emilie came running after him.

"Have you seen Thierry?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Kendall looked around as if he had no idea.

"Well, if you see him, will you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Of course." James answered and watched as she skipped away. "Ok, she's gone."

Thierry crawled under their legs and stood in front of them. "Thanks."

"Why do you keep running from her?" James asked. "She's a sweet little girl."

"She keeps trying to tell me stories about what she would do if she could talk to animals. And she followed me into the garderobes!"

"She just wants to get to know you." Kendall said. "Just try having a conversation with her instead of avoiding her."

"Yeah, plus she's kind of cute, don't you think?"

Thierry blushed. "Well... uh... um..."

"Just go be nice to her. She likes you, so turn on the charm okay?"

"I don't know..."

"Thierry," James said, "Emilie wants to be your friend. So go be friends."

"I'll try." Thierry said.

"Good." James and Kendall said.

James looked at Kendall and gave him a small kiss. "We're going to be okay, I think."


End file.
